


entrapment

by witchofspaz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Overstimulation, Rule 63, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofspaz/pseuds/witchofspaz
Summary: Dirk sets Dave a difficult task, and is deeply disappointed with her failure to perform.





	entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written probably

“Lift your head up, sweetheart.”

Dirk’s voice is kind, kinder than it ever is under normal circumstances. Dave obeys, lifting her head from where it's resting on the cold floor. Warm, strong fingers cup her chin.

“Mouth open.”

A thumb applies gentle pressure to her lower lip, and she opens wide. Dirk eases the metal ring of an open gag into her mouth to rest just behind her teeth. The leather strap fastens behind her head, securing it snugly.

“Gorgeous.” Dirk's fingers probe the inside of Dave’s mouth, pressing down on her tongue. Dave makes a soft sound, and Dirk smiles.

Dirk is dressed casually, in ripped jeans and a button up shirt. No bra, and the shirt is open so that Dave’s eyes are constantly drawn to the shallow curves of her breasts peeking through. It's a subtler torture than the tight hogtie she's currently bound in.

Dirk thumbs open the fly of her jeans and Dave’s mouth starts to water. She can't swallow with the gag forcing her mouth open, and drool runs down her chin. The jeans drop to the floor, and Dirk steps out of them. Her underwear follows. Dave watches from the floor, squirming in her bonds, and Dirk sinks to the floor in front of her. Sitting with her legs spread, she grips Dave by the shoulders and pulls her forward so that Dave’s face is cradled at the juncture of her thighs.

“You know what to do, Dave,” she purrs, syrupy sweet.

Uh.

The gag is open enough to allow her tongue out of her mouth. She licks clumsily at Dirk’s clit. Suction of any kind is out of the question. Dirk lets her labor at her futile task for several minutes before she feels the impact of a riding crop on her ass. Her body jerks and she cries out, and then ungentle fingers grip her hair and pull her head back cruelly.

“Is that really the best you can do, Dave?” Dirk’s voice is not kind anymore. Dave whines in protest, and Dirk silences her with a sharp slap to her cheek. “You’re better than this. I suggest you actually try this time.” She shoves Dave’s face back down.

She _does_ try. But it’s impossible, of course. She licks, and whimpers, knowing that another reprimand is coming.

“Pathetic.” Dirk’s tone drips with disdain. She jerks Dave’s head back again, and fixes her with a quelling glare. It’s effective; Dave does her level best to sink into the floor, even though logically she knows that she was set up to fail. She apologizes, her words garbled by the gag.  
“Sorry isn’t good enough, Dave.” Dirk stands, letting Dave’s face fall back to the floor, and stalks around her prone body, as if considering her options. Dave hears her leave the room, then return a few seconds later. Something rigid hits the floor behind her. She feels the ropes binding her ankles loose, allowing her legs to straighten and fall to the floor, then Dirk rolls her onto her back. With her arms still tied behind her―now pinned under her―it’s quite uncomfortable.

Dirk looms over her. She’s pulled her jeans back on, though the top button remains tantalizingly open. She kicks Dave’s legs apart, not very gently.

“Legs _spread_ , Dave.” A wolfish smile tugs at her lips. “It’s a good rule of thumb to just assume at all times that I want your legs spread.” Dave whines but obeys, opening her legs as far as she can. Dirk kneels between them. “Good girl,” she says sweetly, and then her hand comes down hard on Dave’s exposed pussy. It fucking _hurts_ , and she cries out through the gag. “But you still need punishment for that truly unacceptable performance,” Dirk continues sternly. She picks something up from the floor--a spreader bar. “I think you might need some help keeping your legs open.”

Fearing the worst, Dave lets out a whimpering sob as Dirk locks the bar’s attached cuffs around her thighs, just above the knee. She shuts her eyes tight in anticipation, and then hears a sound she doesn’t expect--buzzing. The hitachi lands on her clit in the next second. Her body jerks and she moans. She’s already dripping, worked up from Dirk’s abuse, and it takes less than a minute for her to reach orgasm.

Dirk milks it, and her hips lift off the floor, pressing into the vibrator. When she’s done, it drops to the floor, and Dave opens her eyes to see Dirk’s beaming face.

“Good girl,” she murmurs, moving around Dave’s body. She sits behind her, lifting Dave up so that she’s sitting cradled back against Dirk’s chest. Dirk smooths her hair gently and kisses her cheek. Then the buzzing starts up again, and the hitachi is pressed between her legs.

It’s only around her fourth or fifth orgasm--she loses count--when the flesh between her legs has become a throbbing, oversensitized mass of nerves, that she remembers she’s being punished. As the last waves of her climax fade away, Dirk keeps the vibrator pressed snugly against her clit. Now she understands the necessity of the spreader bar. Unable to help herself, she starts squirming to get away from the stimulation, and Dirk tuts sharply.

“You earned this, Dave. You better sit still and take it.”

With great effort (and some sobbing), Dave manages to still her body. She’s rewarded with a soft kiss to her cheek and a tweak to her nipple that makes her moan.

“Should I put clamps on these?” Dirk muses in her ear, and laughs at her frantic headshake in response. “Alright, kitten. I guess that would really be too much.”  
Dave’s body momentarily relaxes, then begins to tense as the vibrator forces another orgasm from her aching flesh. This one is almost more pain than pleasure, and she screams through it, her whole body going rigid.

“Have you had enough, Dave?” She nods, pleading through the gag. “Have you learned something?” More nodding. The vibrator buzzes away between her legs. Tears leak from her eyes. “You’ll do better next time?” She cries assent. “Alright. Good girl.”

Finally, finally the instrument of her torment is lifted away and she sags bonelessly against Dirk’s body. Dirk lets her breathe for several minutes, petting her soothingly and wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then she pushes Dave’s head forward so that she can unbuckle the gag. It falls from her mouth and Dirk gently rubs her aching jaw.

“What do you say, Dave?”

“Thank you,” Dave breathes hoarsely.

“That’s right.”


End file.
